Puppies of Akatsuki
by gaarafangirl54
Summary: Everyone cant resist cute puppies, especially Sakura Haruno. But what she doesnt know is that these are the sweetest puppies to have. Rated M because of Hidan's language.


**Hello Everyone! I've been reading a lot of fan fictions about the Akatsuki's and inspired to have a story with them.! Also if you don't like cute little dogs then GTFO!**

"_Though it's been so very long_

_They sing, raindrops falling on my head_

_But that doesn't mean that I am dead"_

_- Regina Spektor, Raindrops_

It was a very gloomy day in Konaha. The streets were clear of people, the lights were all on and the only sound made was of the wind scratching on windows. Sakura was at her home. Looking out from her living room window seat staring at the rain and the forest beyond it. She recently moved out of her parents home and began her new life as a independent Kunoichi. She moved out to a very empty land outside of the town where it was peaceful and lonely. Sakura knew if she ever wanted to see people or needs to go to work her run was just a mile away.

She snuggled in her warm teal colour blanket and sipped on her hot apple and honey tea. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the rain slam down into the soil of the ground and the wind roar. Smile crossed her features and slowly set her off into a dream.

But then there was a knock. Not one from the wind but from the door. Sakura opened one eye, thinking it was just her imagination and closed it again. But than the knock was louder and more demanding. She jumped up; placing her tea and blanket on the seat she scampered to the door. She opened it; looking left and right or anything but no one was there. As she was about to close the door and low whimper was heard. She looked down to a big brown box on her doorstep. She gasped in shook and grab the box; quickly going inside and escaping the cold outdoors.

She stared at the box with cautious. She kicked lightly at the box, only to heard another whimper. She raised a eyebrow and slowly opened the box. Then she widen her eyes and clapped her hands together. Inside the box were little soaked puppies. She cheeks turned red from their cuteness as she put her hands in to pick one up.

' I wonder who left these cute puppies here? And why give them to me?' She pushed her question aside as she looked at the first puppy.

He was a blonde puppy with beautiful powder blue eyes and having one his eyes were covered by a long piece of fur. He waved his tail quickly and barked happily.

"Awww you're so adorable! You remind me of a sunny day. I'll call you Hikari!" She placed the dog on her left side and put her hand in the box again to reach for the next puppy.

"Dawww!" She squeed as she took out the next dog. He was a silver colour dog with orchid colour orbs. He had a collar on him with some odd symbol that Sakura didn't know of. The puppy appeared to be amused as it looked like he was grinning at Sakura.

"Hmmm you look like the sneaky type aren't you.?" The dogs eyes widen as she giggled.

" I'll call you Hiretsuna.!" She put the dog next to the other.

"Ouch!" She shouted as she lifted up her finger to a very angry looking dog. He had scarlet fur and maroon colour eyes. He barked angry at Sakura as she lend away from the dog.

"Hmm, you're going to be the trouble maker aren't you! I'll name you Akuma.." She just pointed to the direction for the dog to follow as he sat next to the other two dogs.

"And who would we call you cutie?" Sakura picked up and jet black puppy with bight crimson orbs. He looked to be pouting; he was also silent and didn't move a muscle.

"You'll be Mayonaka." She put him down next to the other and placed her arms again into the box. She took out another male puppy; this one a light periwinkle colour fur with snow white eyes. He nibbled softly at her finger as Sakura smiled and petted his back.

"You're name will be Kamu!"

She picked her head into the box and we welcomed by a large lick on her cheek. She smiled as she picked up the next puppy. He was pitch black but with a large orange patch on his face. She wagged his tail fiercely and barked playfully.

"Aren't you a happy doggie. I'll call you Egao."

Sakura then saw one dog poking his face out from the box.

"Hello curious one!" She helped the puppy come out from the box. He was half white and half black with very neon yellow eyes.

"Wow your fur is so awesome! You remind me of a black and white cookie.! I'll name you Kukkī." Sakura watched as the door went to joint the others and barked loudly. Then she noticed when he barked again it sounded deeper and scarier.

'Wow, that's creepy…'

She heard the box fall and rolling out was a brown puppy. The puppy stopped in front of Sakura and looked up to her. He had green eyes but instead of the white in the eyes sides it was red. Sakura looked closely at the dog as he barked in her face.

"Hmmm, you're a very interesting one. I'll call you Nazo." Another dog ran out from the box to Sakura. She watched the dog came close to her. The dog was Iris colour fur with light violet eyes. The dog was the first female in the box.

"Why aren't you a gorgeous little one." The dog bark with pride and sat on Sakura's side.

"I'll name you Hana." She petted the dogs back.

Sakura got up and was about to throw away the box when she noticed there was one last dog. She picked him up and observed him. He had flame colour fur with pale purple eyes with rings in it like the inside of a tree. The dog seemed to not move like that Mayonaka but seem to be staring at Hana. Sakura looked at the direction he was looking at and smiled.

"Awww, puppy love. I'll name you Kasai." She placed him next to Hana and stood up. She looked at all the new puppies that were now on her living room floor. The were all quiet; like as if they were observing her too.

'This is strange.' They stayed like this for a minute until Sakura turned around.

"Might as well get a towel to dry you guys up.!" Sakura ran up her stairs as the dogs remained in the living room.

"Leader-sama do you think this will work. **She might notice it is us**." Kukkī whispered as the others nodded with agreement.

"No she wont. As long as we stick to the plan. Remember everyone what we planned on doing. Make no mistakes." Pein stated. Tobi waved his tail happily.

"Tobi like Blossom-chan.! She's pretty!" Then Deidara put his paw on Tobi's muzzle.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara angrily whispered in his ear.

"But sempia….."

"SHUT UP!" All the Akasuki's whispered as they heard footsteps become louder.

"Here puppies; wipe your paws on this." The pinklette threw the towel onto the floor as the puppies jumped ontop of it. Sasori began to ripe a hole into the soft ruby red towel and Sakura didn't notice until it got really big.

"Akuma! No! Bad puppy!" She went to Sasori and picked him up. He bit her hand and Sakura closed her eyes.

"Ouch you little fucker….!" Sakura placed him on her coffee table; kneeing down to be eye level with the dog.

"You better start being good Akuma. It's pretty cold out there. I wouldn't want you to get sick now." Sasori's eyes widen from the threat she was giving him.

'Is she seriously threatening me?" Sasori said to himself. Sakura put him down from the table as he ran back to the group.

"Well so much for being alone out here in the woods." She said and smiled to the puppies playing in the group. What Sakura doesn't know wont hurt her….

**First Chapter everyone! Don't worry I'll make them longer but I wanted to first give you the idea on what's going on in the story. Hope you like the idea and all.**

**Will upload next chapter once I get atleast 8 reviews.**

**Thank you all for reading & reviewing:]**


End file.
